The Affair
by DXSfan
Summary: Sasuke had an affair while Neji was awya on a mission. Later he had a child and refuses to tell who the father is. What will he do when his daughter gains power and deal with a soon-to-be ex husband? Yaoi and mpreg! Don't like, DON'T READ!
1. Imprisonment

The Affair Ch. 1

Summary: Sasuke had an affair while his husband, Neji, was away on a long mission. Then he later had a child. After his Uncle-in-law found out that his child wasn't Neji's, he immediately charged him for adultery! Who did Sasuke have the affair with? And who is the father of his child?

Warning: Don't like slash or boyxboy love, then press the back button! Also hints of mpreg!

Ages: Naruto and Neji are 20, and Sasuke is 19 in the begining. The rest of the kids were 19 or 20.

"The Imprisonment"

In the middle of the forest showed a village known as Konoha. There, people were shopping, children laughing as they chase one another, and people were chattering amongst themselves. Near the Hokage Tower, a couple of girls were gossiping about something.

A girl, called by the name of Ino, announced," Did you hear what the elders are going to do to Sasuke... about the you know.... the affair?"

"Yeah, I hear they're going to interrogate him again. They say that if he doesn't give them with the answers they wanted, he'll be executed for sure." The other girl, who is named Temari, replied.

Ino put on a serious look, saying," How could Sasuke do such a terrible thing like that? Neji is going to be furious when he finds out!"

"Speaking of Neji, I hear he's coming back today", Temari reminded Ino, calmy yet sternly. "He'll be very furious indeed when he finds out what his hubby has been doing while he was gone!"

Then they heard an ANBU agent called," Stand clear for Sasuke Uchiha", followed by a small cry of an infant.

The girls looked to see a young looking man holding a small infant in his arms. He has creamy, pale skin, dark coal eyes that show no emotion in them, and black hair that shows a tinted blue color in the sun. He has long bangs hanging over his face, framing his slim face, and spikes coming off the back. He wears a white shirt that shows his collar bone and black pants with matching sandals.

As he walked towards the Hokage tower, he looked around to see that everyone is giving him dirty looks. He can hear some people saying," It's Sasuke Uchiha the traitor" or "He brings shame to us all in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sasuke has been in prison for three months, and by now he would be use to the treatment that everyone's giving him. He looked down at his daughter, rocking her gently as he passes by everyone.

When he entered the Hokage Tower, he was led by the guards to the interrogation room. There, he sat down in a chair behind a table, under dimmed light. He looked around to see guards surrounding the room, making sure Sasuke doesn't plan to escape. Then he heard loud footsteps coming towards him, and he looked to find a man with spikey brown hair and red markings on his face. He wore a headband with the Hidden Leaf Village insignia on it, a black shirt with a gray vest over it, and dark gray pants.

He greeted," Well well if it isn't Sasuke, the man who bought shame to all of Konoha. I bet you remembered me, Kiba, and I'm going to interrogate you about your latest affair with another man while your husband was away on a mission. I must warn you that I'm really great at knocking the answers out every prisoner in town. Since you refuse to speak, I'll make sure you do because this is your last chance! Got it?" Then he leaned over on the desk with his hands. "Now tell me, who is he? Who is the father of your daughter?"

Sasuke just stared for about a few seconds, making Kiba feel impatient already. Kiba yelled," TELL ME!"

"No, I won't speak his name! I'll never tell you his name EVER!" Sasuke responded with a glare, carefully holding his daughter close to his chest, causing her to cry even more.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at his words. He thought,' Stubborn guy, eh? We'll see about that.'

Then he asked," But can you tell me who the culprit looks like then? I'm sure Akamaru and I could track him down."

"No", was all Sasuke could say. Then he turned his attention to his daughter, who is still crying. He craddled her in his arms and rocked her carefully, trying to comfort her.

Kiba turned his back to Sasuke, and looked over his shoulder, saying," If you're not going to speak, then I guess we'll have to think of another way."

With that, he walked away.

In the Hokage's office, a spikey blond man was doing paperwork until he heard a knock on the door. He responded," Come in."

Through the door came Kiba, who informed him," Naruto, I just finished interrogating Sasuke Uchiha and he still won't tell who the father of his child is."

Naruto sweat dropped, and he replied," Really? He won't speak?"

"Yes, he WON'T speak!" Kiba repeated. "Man, you can be so deaf sometimes."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's me!"

"Is there anything I could do to make Sasuke spill the beans?" Kiba asked. "I'm out of suggestions."

Naruto though for a moment, and replied," I don't think there's anything else to do. Besides, you know Sasuke."

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, stubborn as always! Let me know when you have ideas."

"Alright, see you later."

As soon as Kiba left, Naruto put down his pen and got up from his chair. He went over to his window, looking over at the mountains where the faces of the recent hokages were carved. He smiled when he saw his face on there. He frowned when he thought about Sasuke.

He thought to himself,' So Sasuke wouldn't speak, huh? Hmm..... I wonder...'

/Outside the Hokage Tower/

Neji was walking with his two comrades, Tenten and Rock Lee, at his sides. He was about to head over to the Hokage Tower to tell Naruto about the mission when he saw Sasuke walking down the stairs with guards escorting him, and he noticed the bundle in his arms. He wondered,' Is that Sasuke with..... child? Could this child be mine? There's no way that Sasuke could be pregnant when I left, did he?'

He went over to one guard and tapped him on the shoulder. He asked," May I ask what's going on? Did Sasuke do something wrong?"

The guard turned to him, and explained," Neji, thank goodness you're here. You might not like this. While you were gone, your husband had an affair with another man and ended up having his child. Your uncle charged him for adultery after he gave birth to a little girl. We've tried to get him to tell us who the father is, but he won't speak! He's a pretty hard person to read. Even if you ask nicely, he'll never speak."

Neji took the time to absorb all this information in his brain, and he told the guard," Thank you."

Then he headed towards the Hokage Tower with his comrades running to catch up to him. Tenten asked," Neji, what's going on", finally catching up to him.

"Sasuke had an affair while I was gone." Neji replied, looking down. "He ended up having another man's baby, which should've been mine instead."

"Wow, Sasuke had an affair... seriously? Boy, he must've done this after you left. How could he do something like this?" Rock Lee agreed, finally catching up with him. "What are you going to do, Neji?'

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to have a long talk with Sasuke and hopefully find out who the culprit is."

/Prison/

Sasuke continued to rock his daughter to sleep as she continued to cry. He looked down at her with concern, knowing that his little girl has a high fever. Then he heard his door being open, and he turned to see that it was his former husband, Neji Hyuga. Sasuke quickly held his daughter tightly close to chest as Neji makes his way over to him.

Neji held his hand up, saying," I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk..... about the affair you did behind my back."

Sasuke stiffened when Neji took a seat in a stool in front of him. He loosened his grip on his daughter when she cried loudly. Neji noticed that the child's cheeks were red from a high fever, and he said," Hand her to me for a second. I think I might know what is wrong with your child."

Sasuke pulled his daughter out of view for a second, glaring at him, asking," Why? Do you want to dispose of her", flashing his sharingan.

Neji shook his head. "No, I just want to help her. Now give her to me please."

Sasuke shut off his sharingan and nervously handed the child over to Neji, fearing what his husband might do to her. Neji craddled her in his lap and dug through his pouch to find a small vile of the purple substance. He unscrewed the cap, and placed the tip of the vile close the child's lips, giving her a small amount of it. The baby calmed down after she got the small drop of the medicine.

Sasuke asked," What did you just give my daughter?"

"Medicine from herbal plants.... the kind that healers suggests that we should use when something is serious. No worries, it won't harm your baby", Neji explained, looking down at the child.

That's when Neji got a good look at the baby's face. She has black hair like Sasuke's, sprouting out of her small head. Neji could tell that her skin is a mixture of her parents and those marks.... oh those marks. His eyes went wide when he saw the child open her eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes look so familiar.

Then out of curiousity, Neji asked," Who's the father?"

"Wha?" Sasuke puzzled.

"The father? Who's the father of your daughter?" Neji repeated.

Sasuke turned his head away, murmuring," I'm not telling."

Neji growled, "What? Who is he, Sasuke? Tell Me! Who is--"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU HIS NAME!" Sasuke yelled, flashing on his sharingan. "I"LL NEVER TELL YOU, HYUGA! NOW GET OUT!"

After he said that, Neji gently handed the child back to Sasuke and got up.

Before he left, he told Sasuke," Just so you know, when I find out who the culprit was, I'll make sure he's executed."

With that, he left the cell, leaving Sasuke staring at the door, ignoring the cooing sounds his daughter makes.

A/N: this is my first slash story so be nice! If you don't like slash, then press the back button. 


	2. Release

The Affair ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the cast, but I do own Sasuke's daughter, who will soon be named Tsukiko.

"Release"

A few months later....

Sasuke was being escorted out of his prison cell by a couple of ANBU guards. He showed a blank expression on his face as he was being escorted by guards, but on the inside, he's pretty happy that his days of imprisonment are over. He looked down at his daughter, who is looking up at him with her blue eyes, trying to reach for his face. He leaned towards his baby and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Once Sasuke got outside, he could feel the sun warming up his skin, giving him an outer glow. His daughter blinked when she felt the sun on her face. It has been quite awhile since Sasuke has ever been outside. He's been in prison for about six months, and now his time is up.

An ANBU guard called," Stand clear for Sasuke Uchiha!"

The people in the crowd back away as Sasuke and his escort passes by them. Sasuke looked around to see glares and dirty looks, listening to them whisper terrible things about him. But he didn't really pay any attention to that. He just continued walking while listening to his daughter cry for attention.

Out in the field, the ANBU agents dropped him off at a nice cottage that is surrounded by flowers. One ANBU agent told Sasuke," This is going to be your home from now on. We'll have our agents drop off your stuff tomorrow morning, and here's your key." He placed the key in Sasuke's palm. "Also remember that we're watching you! If we see you messing things up, we won't play nice!"

With that, he took off while the other one followed. When they're out of the earshot, Sasuke placed the key through the key hole and unlocked the door. He entered the house and took the time to look around. He could tell that this house has not been touched for years because of all the dust that lies around on the furniture, and the dirt lying on the floor. He checked out kitchen to see a table, a sink, and a set of cabinets. Despite the rust, he could tell that it looks very beautiful. Then he went over to what seems to be like his bedroom, and sat down on the bed, being careful of his hold on the child.

The little girl opened her eyes, staring up her mother, trying to reach out for Sasuke. Sasuke bought her close to his shoulder, and began rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He could feel his daughter wrapping her little arms around her neck, hugging him. They stayed like that for about a minute until Sasuke bought her back to where she was before she begged for attention.

He whispered," I'm going to name you, Tsukiko as in 'moon child.'"

The little girl giggled at her name.

"Tsukiko." he repeated. The little girl giggled again. "Tsukiko."

The little girl laughed, clapping her hands when she heard her name being called again. Sasuke felt a smile place itself on his lips, saying," I'll take that as a yes."

Tsukiko laughed until she fell asleep. Sasuke gently placed her on a pillow and pulled the blanket over them. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

/Time skip... three years later..../

Tsukiko sat down on the floor, drawing stick figures with crayons on a piece of paper while Sasuke was sitting at his desk, just finishing up a sketch of his next painting. He looked up from work and smiled. Tsukiko had grown up so fast while he took care of her. She has shoulder length black hair that is being held back by her headband, and she has her bangs hanging over her eyes. Her eyes show a spark of happiness in them, and those whisker marks strayed along her cheeks. She wore a light blue dress with a apron-like skirt, a pair of long dark blue gloves, and dark blue sandals. Sasuke has also changed as well. His hair is still the same. He wore a black T-shirt with a Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black capris pants, and the same sandals he wore while he was in prison.

Tsukiko held up the picture in front of her face, and smiled in satisfaction. She stood up and went up to Sasuke, saying," Hey Mommy! Look! This is a picture of you and me!"

Sasuke smiled and he told her," That looks great, Honey." Then he placed his brush down. "Come on, Tsukiko, we're going to go to the market."

"Yay", was all Tsukiko could reply. Then she grabbed her mommy's hand, saying," Come on, Mommy, let's go!"

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling slightly as his daughter dragged him out the door.

Down at the market place, Sasuke was down at the food section, picking up fruits and putting them in his basket. He ignored everyone's whispering as he passes from isle to isle. Besides, it has been three years since he had that affair, and he's now very use to it. Not only he had to pick the food, but he also had to keep an eye on Tsukiko because last time she was at the market, she made quite a scene here. When other kids teased her 'cause of her whisker marks, she threw rocks at them. This scenerio earned lots of stares from many people, and Sasuke hoped that this doesn't happen again.

Sasuke was about to check out his food products when he heard his daughter screaming. He went over to her to see that she was once again throwing rocks at the other kids again. Sasuke ran over to her and whispered through his gritted teeth," Tsukiko, stop this! We don't want to make a scene, like we did last time. Whatever you do, this has to stop now!"

"Mommy, those boys won't stop picking on me", Tsukiko cried. "They're making fun of me and they called me, whisker-face!"

Sasuke replied," Oh don't listen to those boys, you just have those whisker marks because they're part of your face. There's nothing wrong with that. See? Even I have a scar, and I've had this for three years and nobody noticed it."

Sasuke has a scar on his chest three years ago. He was branded with the letter 'A' when he first got to prison. He remembered how painful it was to have a hot iron imprinting on his bare chest. Now nobody notices it because it's hidden behind his shirt.

His words brightened Tsukiko's face, and she hugged him, saying," Thanks Mommy."

Sasuke nodded, and he said, "Come on, we have to buy our food or we'll starve!"

Tsukiko laughed loudly, making it sound familiar to Sasuke, who is beginning to suspect that she inherited her personality from her father.

When they got home, Sasuke unpacked the food, putting them in the fridge and the cabinets. He looked out the window to see Tsukiko running around with the wind blowing through her hair. After he put all the food away, he decided to go outside to play with his daughter.

While they were outside, Sasuke and Tsukiko were playing a little game called tag, and Tsukiko was it. She chased Sasuke around their yard, laughing as she did so. She called in a loud, happy voice," I GOT YOU MOMMY", pretending she just shot a fireball at him.

Sasuke pretended to be hurt and fell backwards onto his back, only to jumped on by Tsukiko. He laughed. "Aren't you my little foxy?"

"I am your little foxy", Tsukiko replied with a cheeky grin. "Always your little foxy."

"That's my girl!"

Tsukiko laughed as she got off of Sasuke and ran off. Sasuke then put himself in a sitting position, and watched his daughter dance around in their yard.

He thought,' For some odd reason, Tsukiko is a hyperactive yet devilish child. She looks much like her father and nothing like me. I mean, she has his blue eyes, our skin combination, and had those whisker marks. She even smiles and laughs like him too! What if she ends up like him too?' 


	3. Investigation

The Affair ch. 3

"Investigation"

At the Hyuga estate, Neji was in the library doing some work for his uncle. He could barely concentrate on his work because he kept thinking about the affair, and everytime he thinks about it, more questions go flooding into his brain. He placed his pen down and put his hands on his temples, sighing in irritation.

He whispered to himself," Why couldn't Sasuke just tell me who the culprit was? We've been married for a couple of years, and now he cheated on me. How could he? Whoever that man was, I'm going to expose him and then kill him."

Then he heard voices coming from outside the library. He got up from his desk and went up to the door, and placed his ear on it. He could hear Sasuke and his cousin, Hinata talking. He begans to wonder what they're talking about.

Outside the library, Hinata and Sasuke were having a private conversation about serious matters.

Sasuke said," Hinata, you know that Tsukiko is turning out to be much like her father... and looks like him too! What if she inherited his chakra?"

Hinata placed her hands on his shoulder, saying," Sasuke, it's okay! We'll figure something out. Has she show any signs of having chakra?"

"Not yet.... but she will be soon..." Sasuke shook his head.

"Everything will be alright." Hinata reassured him. "Even if she does inherit her father's chakra, then you're going to need to have a long talk with her father about it."

Sasuke nodded, and replied, "You always seem to know exactly what to say. After all, you already knew who her father is anyway, especially during my pregnancy."

Hinata nodded back to him, thinking of Sasuke had just said is true. She's one of the few people who knew who Tsukiko's father is. She knew about it since the day she helped Sakura deliver Tsukiko, and also when her father charged Sasuke for adultery.

/flashback/

That event took place at a hospital, where bypassers would hear the sounds of screaming from one room.

"Come on, Sasuke, push!" Sakura commanded.

Sasuke grunted, clinging onto the sheets as he intensely pushed. He felt as though he were about to split into two, and he hoped that this will soon be over. Hinata is sitting at the headboard, wiping the sweat off his brow. Sasuke started to let out quick labored breaths. Sakura looked over at him, and commanded," You're almost there. Just one more push and we're done!"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously. "I think I could push anymore.... it hurts..."

"Yes you can!" Sakura encouraged. "Push, Sasuke, PUSH!"

Sasuke started to push again. He threw his head and screamed as he gave one last push. Hinata wiped away his sweat as soon as he let out a scream.

After what seem like an eternity, a loud cry pierces through the silence. Sakura announced," It's a girl."

Sasuke panted in exhaustion as he strained his neck to see that Sakura has wrapped his little girl in a pink blanket. Sasuke then sat up, reaching out for his daughter. Sakura walked over to him and handed him the baby. Sasuke looked down at the baby along with Hinata, who gazed down at his little girl. They almost gasped when they got a good look at the baby girl. She has a tuft of black hair, a pair of sapphire blue eye, and whisker marks on her cheeks. They could tell that her skin is mix of tan and pale, which means that her father has tan skin. They already knew that she wasn't Neji's child but someone elses.

Sasuke said," You know, I was expecting that she would look so much like me, but she looks so much like her father and nothing like me."

"Sasuke, she looks plenty like you. Just look at her." Hinata reassured him.

"Yeah, see? She has your nose and your lips." Sakura agreed. "She's beautiful!"

Sasuke looked over at his daughter to see that the girls are right, she does look plenty like him. Then he whispered to them," What about Hiashi? What are we going to do if he finds out that she isn't Neji's child?"

Hinata thought for a moment, and she whispered back," We'll think of something. If he asks, I'll just--"

"You'll what, Hinata?" asked a deep voice, which happens to be Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga. "Well?"

"Uhhh... nothing... Sir..." Hinata stuttered.

Hiashi looked over at Sasuke, who pulled the child close to his chest. He went over to him so he could have a good look at the child. Sasuke just scooted away from him, glaring.

He asked," What's the matter? Is something wrong with the child?"

"Sir, the child seems to show deform--", Hinata tried to lie to him, but her father interrupted her by saying," Hinata, stay out of this! Now show me the child, Sasuke. I want to know what's wrong! Hand her to me!"

Sasuke held his daughter out of view, and responded," No."

Hiashi then became frustrated. He yelled at Sasuke demandingly," Hand her too me now!"

"No!"

Hiashi said, "For good sakes, if something is really wrong with the child, I'll see what I can do to help."

Sakura warned," Wait, I don't think it's a good idea--"

Hiashi snatched the child out of Sasuke's arms before he would hear what Sakura was going to say. When Hiashi got a good look at the child, he put on angry face, turning beet red. He noticed that this child is not Neji's but someone elses.

He screamed," I can't believe this-- why you little-- Sasuke, who's child is this? Tell me?"

Sasuke replied," I'm not telling you anything, Hiashi!"

"Sasuke, I here by charged you for adultery!" Hiashi declared. Then he shoved the child back into Sasuke's arms. "I would sent you off to prison right now, but I can't. You just gave birth and you need your rest for tomorrow. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

With that, he left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with his crying daughter and Hinata, who is terrified of her father's temper. Sakura couldn't help but feel rage towards the man.

/End of flashback/

Things had been much different since that day. People kept thinking of Sasuke as the man who bought shame to all the people here in Konoha. Sasuke got kicked out of the Hyuga estate and forced to live in a cottage out in the field. But he can still make a living by doing paintings of people and landscapes. The hokage made it clear for him that he can't go on any missions anymore, and got his position as a jounin ripped off. Sasuke tried to get it back, but the hokage made it clear that he's no longer a ninja. Besides he has a three year old to raise.

'Stupid hokage', Sasuke thought. Then he he saw his daughter, Tsukiko, running towards him.

She cried," Mommy! Mommy, there's a man who needs to talk to you."

Sasuke picked her up and asked," Who is it?"

"I don't know! He didn't say who it was. He just asked if I know you and I said yes, so I lead him over to you." Tsukiko explained.

"That's quite a daughter you have there, Sasuke-kun", said a voice.

Sasuke looked to a man who looks almost like Sasuke. He smirked and replied," Hey Itachi, how have you been?"

"I'm been doing good. Just listening to the news about you and my little niece as usual." Itachi tickled Tsukiko's chin, and she laughed.

"I see that you are still concerned about my case, are you?" Sasuke smirked. "How about we talk in the garden? The hallway is not really the best place to talk at this moment."

Itachi nodded and followed his younger brother to the garden. Then Neji walked out of the library, gently closing the door behind him. He took the time to gather all the evidence from the conversation he had just heard from Hinata and Sasuke moments ago. He now knows what's been going on over the last three years, but he still needed to find out more.

So, he followed the Uchiha brothers to the garden and hid behind the bush. He pushed aside the branches a little bit, so that he could see what's going on.

While he's doing that, Itachi and Sasuke were siiting on a bench, just chatting. Tsukiko was wondering around on the garden, checking out the flowers. Itachi watched Tsukiko for a moment and then looked at Sasuke.

He said," From what I can tell, Tsukiko resembles her father more than she would for you."

"Yeah, I seem to get that a lot!," Sasuke agreed. "But one thing I'm worried about is her chakra. What if she inherited his chakra? You know how dangerous her father's chakra is. She could show signs anytime by now."

Itachi nodded in understanding, saying," Sasuke, there could be a possibility that she might. We'll wait and see."

Sasuke sighed. "You could be right, Itachi. Besides you know who her father is along with Hinata and Sakura."

Itachi smiled. "Yep, I do! I remember that we talked about this when you were pregnant with Tsukiko."

/Flashback/

Itachi came in to the room to see his younger brother, Sasuke, sitting on the bed, rubbing his pregnant belly. Sasuke knew why his brother was here. He looked at his brother with honesty in his eyes and told him," Brother, I didn't betray you and you do know that!"

"Sasuke, I know what you've been doing in that room. Trust me, I know everything about you." Itachi replied. "How else would I figure out what you've been doing that night? You've only been in that room with him for half an hour and came out looking all trashed."

Sasuke blushed at this, and said," You were always right about everything. Yes, I did have an affair and now I'm pregnant with his child. But don't tell Hiashi because he think the child I'm carrying is Neji's."

Itachi asked," What are you going to do about the baby?"

Sasuke looked down at his stomach, and he replied," I... I don't know... I was thinking that maybe I should give it to the father. He did tell me that he always wanted a child."

Itachi nodded in understanding. "What if Hiashi found out that it wasn't Neji's?"

"I guess I'll have to run away... or something." Sasuke shrugged. "What do you think I should do, Itachi?"

Itachi rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and told him," It's all up to you. Whatever decision you make, I promise that I'll give you all my support. If you need anything like a home or something, I'll be the first person for you to come to."

/End of Flashback/

"See? I knew what you were doing in the room that night. I know everything about you, little brother." Itachi told Sasuke, who blushed in response.

Of course, Sasuke remembered that night he had, and boy, he came out looking all trashed. His hair was messed up and his clothes were wrinkled. His face was kinda red from all that blushing.

"When I saw you coming out of the room that night, boy, you looked trashed like you just ran a hundred miles." Itachi teased.

Sasuke replied," Stop it! Gosh, you can be so mean sometimes", still blushing.

While the Uchiha brothers continue socializing, Tsukiko was skipping along the pavement until she came across a man with spikey blond hair and blue eyes. The man kneeled down next to her and greeted," Hello there. Can you tell me what your name is, little girl", smiling.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiko." Tsukiko responded, smiling back.

"Tsukiko! What a pretty name for a cutie like you." Naruto grinned.

She laughed in delight, and she asked," What is your name?"

"My name is Naruto, the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto answered. "Now tell me, Tsukiko, what are you doing wondering around by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your mommy? Where is your mommy?"

Tsukiko said," He's sitting on the bench! Come on, I'll take you to him", grabbing Naruto's hand. She dragged him over to where Sasuke and Itachi were talking. When she got to them, she ran over towards Sasuke, saying," Mommy Mommy, look! I met a man named Naruto and he's the hokage of this village."

Sasuke picked her up and put her on his lap, saying," Ahh I see. It's been a long time, Naruto. How are things?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and told him," Oh the usual.... looking at reports.... doing paperwork.... eating ramen... so yeah..."

Itachi stood up and went over towards Naruto until he is eye level with him. He stated with a glare," Yeah, I bet you've been remembering what REALLY happened that night! Right?"

Naruto gulped at his question, tugging at his collar. Sasuke stood up with his daughter in his arms, and he said," Itachi, don't intimidate him! I'm sure he remembers nothing of what happened."

Naruto gazed over at Sasuke, who just mouthed,' Lie.' He stammered," Ummm.. yeah... of coarse.... I certainly have no memory of what REALLY happened... hehehe..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more at him, almost activating his sharingan.

Neji, who is still behind the bushes, is starting to pick up even more suspicion from the way Naruto has been behaving. He has noticed that Naruto has been acting really strange when he's in Sasuke's presence. From the way Itachi spoke to him, he sounds as though he wanted to kill him, and Naruto looked intimidated by him. Neji took notice that Tsukiko even sounds like him. This may be a lot of information on the case, but Neji still needs to find out if Naruto is the suspect. He'll find out more about this tonight. 


	4. Discovery

Discovery

note: this is kinda AUish

OoOoOo

Naruto and Sasuke were already outside with the Hyuga Estate, telling each other good bye.

Naruto said," I guess this is where we go our separate ways", with a grin.

"Yep." Sasuke agreed. "Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Naruto chuckled, remembering back when he chased Sasuke, who left to go to Orochimaru. He remembered how badly he was beaten after the huge fight he had between him and Sasuke. He thought he was never going to see him again, but a few years later he came back. They continue to see each other every now and then. Their relationship even improved. Then they started to feel that they are more than just friends.

But they didn't get the chance to confess when Sasuke has been told by Hiashi that his father and Neji's father had arranged their engagement since the day he was born. He said that a Uchiha and a Hyuga equals stronger heir.

Sasuke remembered that meeting he had with Hiashi about the engagement. He'll never forget the day.

/Flashback/

Sasuke was walking down the hallway after he got a note saying that Hiashi Hyuga wanted to have a word with him. But what does he want to talk to Sasuke about? When Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, he saw Itachi, Tsunade, Hiashi, and a group of Hyuga clan members surrounding the hokage's desk. Hiashi waved over at him, telling him," Sasuke Uchiha, come here."

Sasuke did as he was told. When he got close to him, Hiashi grasped his hand like he would for a lady, and told him," It has been years since you left, Sasuke. Now it is time to announce this engagement that has been going on for years since the day you were born."

"Engagement?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Hiashi nodded, holding Sasuke's hand more delicately. He answered to his question, "Yes, Sasuke, an engagement. When you were born, your father and I had discussed the idea of joining the two clans together by setting up the engagement between you and my nephew, Neji. Your father agreed, and he did say that he would love to have stronger heirs. We've been keeping up with this for 18 years, and now it's time to let it out. You, Sasuke Uchiha, can secure this family for wealth and power. Do you know how amazing you are?"

"What do you mean by 'amazing?' Meaning something besides my skills?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow. "What do exactly you mean by that anyway?"

Hiashi replied," Your parents haven't told you about it, haven't they? I'll let Tsunade explain it."

Tsunade cleared her throat and explained," When you were born, the doctors discovered that you have a rare case known as intersexuality. You have some female anatomy in you, which means that you have the ability to bear children. Not only that, you were the last carrier out of the few in the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at this. Not only he was a boy, he was an it! He felt someone's hand resting on his shoulder and he looked to see Itachi looking down at him.

Itachi said," Baby brother, I known about this for years."

"Then why didn't you stop this?" Sasuke asked.

"That's because father set up this engagement, so I can't intervene." Itachi answered.

Sasuke then looked over towards Hiashi, and he asked politely," Do I have a choice?"

Hiashi shook his head. "No!"

/End of Flashback/

He still could hardly believe that he could bear children. Before he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and said," I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Oh yeah... see ya!" Naruto waved and took off in the opposite direction of where Sasuke was going. Sasuke grabbed onto his daughter's hand, and called," Come on, Tsukiko. Let's go home!"

Tsukiko giggled and skipped alongside Sasuke.

When they got home, Sasuke decided to go paint a landscape of their yard. He set up his art stand and placed the canvas on it. He then dipped the brush into a jar of paint and started painting such fine, smooth strokes along the canvas. While he's doing that, Tsukiko was running around the field, not far from her house. Then a few kids came up to her; there were only two boys and one girl.

The girl teased," Hey Whisker-Face, where's your little friend... oh wait... you don't have any! HA! HA!"

Tsukiko glared," Back off, Piggy! I do have a friend! I just met Naruto, the sixth hokage of the village!"

The girl, who Tsukiko called Piggy, laughed. "Yeah right! Like you met Naruto! He wouldn't care for a freak like you!"

The boys behind her laughed along with her, and one of the boys say," HA! I bet you can't even spell his name right!"

Tsukiko yelled," Yes I can! It's N-A-R-U-T-O-E!"

The girl teased," You know what you should do now? Go home and have your mommy wipe off those whiskers for you, Whisker-Face!"

"My mommy said that there's nothing wrong with that! Besides, I'm his little foxy!" Tsukiko responded. "You're all just jealous because my mommy is pretty and young while yours is old and wrinkly."

The kids were struck back by her words. The girl then yelled," You know what, Whisker-Face? Why don't you just go home to your mommy and daddy-- oh wait... YOU DON'T HAVE A DADDY! HA! HA! HA!"

Then her words went right through to Tsukiko. She felt her hands curl themselves into fists. He teeth barred as her fingernails grow into claws. A wave of red chakra surrounded her body, showing three tails. Tsukiko slowly looked up at her bullies with those piercing red eyes. She growled at them, causing them to run away, screaming.

The screaming reached Sasuke's ears, and he looked to see kids running away from his daughter, who has red chakra surrounding her. His eyes went wide with fright. He immediately dropped his brush and palette, and ran over to where Tsukiko stood. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and gently shook her, crying out," Tsukiko, snap out of it! You're not a monster! Tsukiko, please, I beg of you! Snap out of it!"

Tsukiko's eyes then turned back to her normal blue eyes. She no longer has sharp claws and teeth, and the red chakra soon faded away. She then collapsed in Sasuke's arm, and she asked," Mommy, what's going on?"

"Just to be honest with you... I wish I knew." Sasuke lied, hugging his daughter close, petting her shoulder length hair. He knew what's going on, and he realized that Tsukiko inherited her father's power.

By the time night came around, Sasuke was already tucking Tsukiko into bed.

Tsukiko asked," Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke sat down on the bed beside her, and asked," Hmmhmm... What is it?"

"Do you really think I'm a monster?"

Sasuke responded, "No, you're not a monster. You're my little foxy, remember?"

"Yeah, but from what happened today, I felt as though I really am a monster." Tsukiko replied, hiding behind the covers, looking frightened.

Sasuke looked at the wall for moment, thinking about the incident that happened today. Sasuke knew that Tsukiko inherited her father's chakra. Tsukiko took notice of this and tugged at his sleeve, asking," Mommy, are you okay?"

Sasuke was snapped out of thoughts when he heard his daughter's words. He looked down at her in concern.

Tsukiko cried," Mommy, is something wrong with me? Am I a monster? Please Mommy PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Sasuke sighed, and he told her," What I'm going to tell you might sound scary, so you might want to stay calm." Tsukiko nodded, slowly relaxing her muscles.

Sasuke sighed again. "You have your father's power."

Tsukiko blinked in response. "Really? How?"

Sasuke nodded. "Your father possessed the power of the nine-tailed demon fox that was sealed inside him on the day he was born. I hear people say that the fourth hokage sealed in him, probably hoping he would find some use in it's power. Whenever he's really angry, he shows barred teeth, sharp claws and red eyes... like you did today."

"So that means that I have the power of the fox as well?" Tsukiko asked.

"I guess so. Now tell me, what made you mad today?"

"Those kids were being mean to me! They keep making fun of my whisker marks, telling me that I have no friends and that I have no daddy!"

Sasuke hugged her close, saying," Ahh... don't let those kids bother you. Remember, you'll always be my little foxy", with a calming smile.

This bought a smile upon Tsukiko's lips, and she hugged him back, saying," I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too!"

/At Naruto's bedroom/

Naruto was lying on his bed, tossing and turning, mumbling out words that is audible enough for anyone to hear. Neji was in the room with him as well, due to the fact that he must keep an eye on him for his odd behavior. 'Cause Naruto has been acting all weird recently, the elders told Neji that he must keep an eye on him and he accepts. Neji looked out the window to see the full moon giving off it's glow in the dark blue sky.

He heard Naruto mumbled," No.. no please..... don't do this! I swear... No, this can't be....."

Neji went over towards the bed to see that Naruto was sweating and breathing rapidly at the same time. Then he saw red marks on Naruto's bare chest. He blinked a few to see if it's his mind playing tricks on him, but it wasn't. It was all too real. So, Neji took quiet steps over to the bed and gently grabbed at the hem of the sheet, slowly pulling it down. When he saw the marks, his eyes went wide in shock. That marks were cuts; some are long and some are short. Neji guessed that Naruto marked himself with a knife from the sufferings of guilt. Then he noticed that one of the cuts are shaped like the letter 'A.'

Neji replaced the look of shock with a devilish smile. He quietly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Without any further notice, he let out a laugh of evilness and joy, feeling overjoyed that he finally got the answer that he has been waiting for three years. He now knows who Sasuke had the affair with. No one other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji thought,' Aha, just as I suspected! So that's who Sasuke had the affair with after all these years. Well, Tsukiko does show quite a resemblance to Naruto. Anyway... now that I have all the evidence I needed, I can finally expose him!'

Neji walked down the hallway, cheering quietly to himself so he wouldn't wake up anyone.

Back in the bedroom, Naruto woke up with a jolt, panting in fright. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and sighed in relief.

He let a soft smile form on his face, murmuring," Thank god, just another dream."

He laid back down on the bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him but nothing happened. Naruto tossed aside the covers and headed towards the bathroom. He flipped on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror, examining all the cuts he has on his bare chest. He thought back on the dream he just had, and guilty feelings began to stir up. He's started to feel very guilty about the affair he had with Sasuke, and it was all his fault. It's his fault that Sasuke cheated on Neji and made him have a child.... his child. After all, he is in love him, and it's unbearable for him to let go of Sasuke. Naruto cut himself out of guilt so that he could suffer like Sasuke. He picked up the knife that has dried blood on the blade from the sink. He was about to give himself a new cut, when something struck him and made him drop the knife in the sink. He walked out the bathroom and went for the balcony, grabbing his long-sleeved black shirt along the way.

Outside, Naruto is shaking as he walks out into the cool night air. He placed his hands on his head, trying to get the voices out of his head.

'You are the culprit...'

"Please, stop.." Naruto grumbled, covering his ears with his palms.

'... You should be the one that needs to be punished, not him...'

"I know, I should have..." Naruto fell to his knees, gritting his teeth.

'Why Naruto? Why didn't you tell the truth?'

That's when Naruto couldn't take it anymore, so he screamed up to the sky," I'M SORRY! WHAT I'VE DONE IS WRONG! PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME!"

The voices in his head disappeared.

OoOoOo

Sakura is sitting on her window sill, looking up at the night sky until she heard Naruto screaming. She frowned as she listened to Naruto screamming at the top of his lungs.

She mumbled," Poor Naruto, he must've felt really bad."

She remembered the time when Sasuke told her about the affair. She remembered seeing Sasuke looking all trashed; his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was out of place, his face looks flushed, and he also wobbles as he walks. She could tell that Sasuke really did have a good time that night. After what it has been two days, Sasuke started to throw up violently and Sakura had to examine him. She was the one who confirmed his pregnancy. She didn't believe it was possible that the child could Neji's until Sasuke told her that he's carrying Naruto's. He told her everything about the affiar, even the part about his rare case. Sakura promised that she would keep this a secret and she hasn't told anyone else about it.

Sakura just hoped that Naruto could just reveal his secret already and not hide it anymore.

OoOoOo

Naruto took rapids breaths, trying to calm himself. Then he heard footsteps below him. He went over to the ledge to see Sasuke and Tsukiko walking home.

He called quietly," Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him, giving him his attention.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, it's me. Who else?"

"Good. 'Cause I really need to talk to you. But let's go somewhere private." Naruto smiled at the last part, and he went back inside. He came out of his house in his hokage garb, and he said," Let's go."

OoOoOo

Out in the field, Sauke and Naruto were walking through a wave of tall grass while Tsukiko skips around, laughing as she tries to catch a firefly. Sasuke spoke," Well, we're out here and it's private. So what do you need to talk to me about, Dobe?"

Naruto deeply sighed. "I want to talk to you about the affair."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, what about it?"

"Sasuke, why do you act like this never happened? It's my fault! I should be the one that needs punishing, not you. After all, I dragged you into this mess in the first place." Naruto explained. "This whole thing really is my fault."

"No, it's not completely your--" Sasuke was trying to tell him something, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yes, it is my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Naruto, I--"

"I mean what was I thinking? I shouldn't have slept with a married man. I'm an idiot!"

"Naruto--"

"Where did I go wrong? I'm a lair and--"

"NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke commanded, shaking the blond with a little force.

Naruto gave the man in front of him his full attention. Sasuke took in a deep breath, and he admitted," Actually, it's my fault too. I'm the one who give in. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually liked you... a lot."

"Really?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, really. We both have our faults, so we both should be punished."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Then Tsukiko ran up to them with a huge smile on her face, and she's holding a tiny object in her hands. She greeted them," Guess what I got!"

"Well, what is it?" Naruto smiled down at the girl. Tsukiko opened her hands to reveal a firefly, allowing it to fly away. She once again laughed loudly, causing the two men to look at each other. The blond grinned when he realized that she inherited his laugh, and Sasuke just gave him a look taht says, 'This is all your fault.'

OoOoOo

Next morning, Sasuke and Tsukiko were about ready to leave the house when they heard a knock on the door. Sasuke opened the door to reveal his soon-to-be ex husband, Neji.

Neji greeted coldly, "Hello Sasuke."

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Neji started taking steps towards Sasuke, causing him to step backwards, saying," Last night, I figured out who you had the affair with. All the lies, cuts, and the odd behavior he's displaying, I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. You had an affair with our current--"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Neji!" Sasuke interrupted him, backing against the wall.

"Oh, I do. You bore the child of your precious blond lover. Even though it's been three years, you still carried that mistake." Neji continued.

Sasuke glared. "In case if you haven't noticed, I've been in love with him before we got married. I could've said something before but your uncle said I have no choice. We're not married out of love, we were forced to go through an arranged marriage, set up by our fathers."

Tsukiko, who is listening to this, started to become curious to what they're talking about, and she wanted to know more.

Neji said," Fine, if that's how you want it, then be it!"

After he said that, he pressed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke struggled to get out of his grip, and he demanded," Let me go, Hyuga!"

"Not until I'm done with you!" Neji tightened his grip on his wrists.

Tsukiko felt rage coming over her. The red chakra once again surrounded her, her barred teeth and sharp claws returning. She looked at the two with red eyes, screaming," LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!"

She ran towards Neji and pounced on him, scratching at his face. Sasuke, who is freaked out by this, took hold of his scary daughter and ran out of the house. Neji got up, wiping the blood off his face, and he went towards the door.

He yelled," YOU AND YOUR LOVER WILL PAY FOR THIS! THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!"

Sasuke listened to his words as he continued running with Tsukiko in his arms. He stopped at the docks and sat down under the tree, catching his breath. He released his hold on Tsukiko and asked her," Are you okay, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko replied," I'm okay. What's going on, Mommy? Who is that man?"

Sasuke felt his breathing even, and he stated," That's Neji Hyuga, my former husband."

"What's a husband?" Tsukiko asked, curiously.

"A husband is a man who you will someday marry when you get older." Sasuke explained, flatly.

"Is he my daddy?" Tsukiko questioned.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, he's not your daddy. It a different guy."

"Mommy, why did you have an affair with another man when you're married?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment, unsure whether to tell Tsukiko the truth or not. He told her," I was in love with your father before I married Neji, who I will soon divorce."

"What's a divorce?"

"A divorce is when two people go their separate ways."

Tsukiko blinked. "Oh... okay."

Sasuke stood up and looked around for any signs of Neji, saying," Now we're going to visit the dobe and--"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a familiar raspy voice saying," Well well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. I've been looking for you."

Sasuke turned around to see a man to whom he thought he would never see again, except in his nightmares. He turned on his sharingan and screamed," You! How did you find me here, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru laughed. "It was easy, we just followed your scent from the clothes you left behind, and here we are... having a little reunion." Then he grabbed Tsukiko by the back of her shirt. "Oh, I see that you have a daughter. Hmm... I wonder who in the right mind slept with you? I heard about your little affair with another man and ended up carrying his child."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, thinking,' He knew?'

Orochimaru smiled evilly as he took hold of Tsukiko, who is twisting and kicking against him.

Sasuke demanded,"Release my daughter!"

Orochimaru tied up the little girl with chakra restraints. He turned to his silver-haired assistant, Kabuto, and commanded," Let's get a move on, shall we? I bet this child will perfect for my new body", licking his lips.

Kabuto nodded in agreement. "I bet she would. If that doesn't work out, you could take mine."

Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, we talked about this before. I don't want to take over your body since you're my assistant. Who's going to help me with my experiments or heal me when I'm wounded?" Kabuto gave him a blank stare. "Let's just go!"

They took off jumping, leaving Sasuke in shock. Sasuke mumbled," Oh no.... Tsukiko's been kidnapped. I must go for help." He took running at full speed. "... And I know just the guy who will do that."

A/N: Anyone who guessed the culprit... Yes, it's Naruto. I bet you're all wondering why Naruto didn't speak for himself. You'll find out next. 


	5. Guilt

Guilt

Note: I don't own any thing as usual.

OoOoOo

Sasuke rushed through the doors of the hokage tower, pushing pass every official nin in the building. In the office, Naruto was doing paperwork when Sasuke slammed open his doors.

Naruto jumped in surprise and asked," Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, we need to talk NOW!" Sasuke commanded, closing the doors behind him.

"What's going on, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked around for any eavesdroppers, and he told the hokage. "It's my daughter. Tsukiko's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"Tsukiko is kidnapped by Orochimaru." Sasuke lowered his voice. "He's back, and he already found out about our affair."

Naruto had on a look of shock on his face. "He's back. How did he find you after all these years?"

"He followed the scent off my clothes. I don't know why it took him long enough, but he just found me here." Sasuke explained. "Also, I have something I need to tell you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, spill."

Sasuke sighed. "Tsukiko inherited your chakra."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"She inherited your power... the power of the nine-tailed demon fox." Sasuke repeated. "I found out about this yesterday when Tsukiko got into a fight with a few kids."

Naruto took the time to take in this information, and he cursed to himself," Curse that fox..."

"What was that?"

Naruto placed down his pen, and he told him," I'll help you, but there's one problem."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling impatient.

"It's the council. They don't want to see me going around town with you. After all, you were charged for adultery." Naruto explained to him.

"So, you're saying you're not going to get your butt out of your office 'cause I'm the bad guy here?"

Naruto nodded. "That's what I'm saying."

Sasuke felt angered by his words, so he went over to his desk and slammed his hands down on it. He stressed," Naruto, you know that this whole thing wasn't my fault completely. You're involved in this too! You're the one who dragged me into this mess in the first place. You're the one who bedded me and impregnated me. I took the punishment while you just sat in your office, watching me suffer all by myself. I even got the scar to prove it."

He lifted up his shirt to reveal the letter A branded on his chest.

Naruto is at loss for words. "Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke pulled down his shirt and interrupted him, "I took the responsibility of this affair. Why didn't you you speak for yourself, Naruto?"

"I-"

"Are you afraid that you'll lose your position as hokage? Are you afraid what people might think of you if they found out? Tell me, Naruto, what are you afraid of?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto thought about this for a moment. Sasuke could be right about one thing; he could lose his position as hokage if he admitted his crime. But that's not what he's worried about. He's not afraid to lose his job or get thrown at by insults, but he's scared of the consequences. He remembered reading about punishments in one of Tsunade's books, and he learned what villagers do the culprit of an affair. They either kill them or imprison them. Boy, Naruto doesn't want that. He remembered what happened during the affair. It all started the day after Neji went on a mission with Lee and Tenten.

OoOoOo

Flashback... 3 years ago...

At a grand ball, Naruto was walking through the crowd, waving at the guests here. Then he saw Sasuke standing outside on the balcony. Naruto finally made his way through the crowd and went over to the balcony, where Sasuke stood leaning against the railing, looking out.

He leaned against the railing and greeted," Hey Teme, how have you been? Are you missing your husband already?"

Sasuke snorted. "Very funny, Dobe. I've been doing fine since Neji left, and I'm not sure if I'm missing him or not."

Naruto nodded, and turned around so his back is against the railing. His heart beated faster against his ribcage, causing him to think that it will burst out of his chest. Even though Sasuke is married, Naruto is still in love with him. He tried to forget him, but everytime his name is mentioned, he imagined Sasuke coming up to him, pouring out his feelings for him. Naruto sometimes flirts with him without knowing it, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind since he feels the same way about the blond. They wanted to confess their feelings for each other, but the engagement stood in their way. Even though they're separated now, they still think of themselves as inseparable.

Naruto asked the raven," Sasuke, would you mind coming to my house? We could just talk over some tea. It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

Sasuke looked at him blankly, and repiled," Okay, but I can't stay long 'cause Hiashi is being so protective of me since I'm the 'bearer' here."

Naruto chuckled as he lead the Uchiha over to his house. There, the two men were sitting at a table in the bedroom upstairs. Naruto poured tea into two cups, and handed one to Sasuke, who took a tiny sip from it. Naruto took a seat across from Sasuke, and he started speaking," So, how are things with you and Neji? Any luck of having a child?"

Sasuke sighed. "Those six months of marriage is like hell. I've been constantly watched by bodyguards hired by Hiashi, I never get some free time anymore, and whenever I'm doing something, Neji always walks by, making sure I don't do anything stupid. No, we didn't concieve a child yet."

"You're probably wishing that you could have my child instead, hmm." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment, and then let himself relax, admitting," Pretty much. I don't want to give birth to a child that is born in a family full of loons, and this is not how I want to revive my clan. Stupid arranged marriage... stupid Hiashi... stupid Neji..."

Naruto chuckled at his response, and then just remembered something. He said," Oh, I almost forgot what I'm about to show you. Don't move!"

He got up and dug through his closet. Sasuke got up to see what Naruto is looking for in the closet. The blond stood up and held up an orange piece of baby clothing.

Naruto said," I made this for you just in case if you ever concieved a child. I know orange is not your color, but I thought it would be something that your child would like."

Sasuke took the piece out of his hands and he replied," Thank you, that's very... thoughtful of you."

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome, and it took me days to finish this."

"It seems like you did." Sasuke took a step towards Naruto as he does the same.

When they got close, Naruto whispered against the raven's lips," Neji is very lucky that he has you to as his 'wife.'"

"Shut up, Dobe."

Then they leaned in close until their lips touched, closing the distance between them. Soon this turned into a make-out session. When Naruto realizes what they're doing, he pulled away, saying," I shouldn't be doing this."

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, you don't have to say anything. I shouldn't be kissing a married man. It's forbidden by law."

"Naruto, please-"

"But there's one problem, I'm still in love with you, Sasuke. It drives me absolutely crazy, and I couldn't bear those feelings I have for you any longer. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you!"

"Naruto- wait, what?"

Sasuke went speechless after he said that. He thought,' The dobe was in love with me... after all this time? Why couldn't he have spoken about it sooner?'

He didn't say anything, but just stood there and stared, causing Naruto to have anxiety. Naruto said," Sasuke, don't be mad. What I said is true, I'm in love with you. I-" He stopped speaking when Sasuke placed a finger on his lips.

Sasuke told him," Naruto, calm down. It's okay, I feel the same way about you too."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the younger Uchiha's waist, pulling him close. He asked, "You never loved Neji, didn't you?"

"I never liked that guy ever since we first went to the academy together." Sasuke replied, tilting his head upwards to kiss Naruto.

As they continued to make out, they started to walk towards the bed and collapsed on it. Sasuke is lying on his back while Naruto is on top of him. Soon they started to take off each others' clothes before they would go even further.

... End of Flashback...

OoOoOo

Naruto would never forget the night, he had an affair with the raven. He sighed in defeat, and stood up from his desk. He looked at Sasuke and he told him," Okay, I'll help. Just meet me outside my office. I'll be there in a moment."

Sasuke nodded and left the office, leaving Naruto in the silence. When Naruto is alone, he sat down on the floor in a lotus position and meditated, trying to contact the demon fox inside him.

OoOoOo

/In Naruto's consciousness/

"What is it now, Kit?" The demon fox questioned, feeling irritated.

Naruto demanded, "Sasuke just told me that his daughter inherited your power, and I want to know, Kyuubi!" He pointed a finger at him. "You gave her that power, didn't you?"

Kyuubi laughed sinisterly. "Foolish kit, when you say HIS daughter, shouldn't you say OUR daughter?" Naruto glared. "Foolish human, didn't you realize that I'm part of who you are? You're the one who 'captured' the Uchiha and impregnated him in the first place. Your genes determined the child's DNA as well as the Uchiha's. Don't blame me for this. Your child has our power 'cause you have the power. After all, you ARE her father."

Naruto looked down at his feet, realizing that the fox is right. This is his fault. He mumbled," This is my fault. I'm the one who gave her that power, not you."

"Yes, you did! The child was born on November 10, the day Sasuke was charged for adultery." The fox explained. Then he showed his vessel an image of Sasuke giving birth to the child. Naruto watched him scream as he forced the baby down until he heard a baby's cry. Then he saw Sakura handing Sasuke his child... their child. Naruto got a good look at the child's face; she does show quite a resemblence to him.

Naruto hung his head down in shame while the fox laughed evilly.

/End of Naruto's Consciousness/

OoOoOo

Naruto opened his eyes and got up from his sitting position. He walked out of his office and closed the door behind him. He looked at Sasuke and he said," Let's go!"

After he said that, he and Sasuke left the building, ignoring whispers from the staff.

OoOoOo

Out in the forest, Tsukiko was tied to a tree while Orochimaru and Kabuto were observing her.

Orochimaru stated," There's something interesting about that child."

"How so?" Kabuto questioned.

"I don't know but something about her seems to be somewhat... fascinating." Orochimaru rubbed his chin.

Kabuto nodded and observed the little girl more.

Tsukiko struggled against the chain, screaming," LET ME GO! LET ME GO SO THAT I COULD DESTROY YOU!"

Her red eyes, sharp claws, and barred teeth returned once again. Kabuto smiled and chuckled evilly when he noticed this.

He looked up at his master, and told him," I think I know who Sasuke had the affair with."

"Who would that be?" Orochimaru questioned him.

Kabuto answered," It seems as though Sasuke had slept with the Uzumaki boy."

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Ahh... so Sasuke had the child with Naruto, eh?" Tsukiko perked up when she heard her father's name. "Now I know why the child has such power. It's all because her father has it and must've passed it down to her."

Tsukiko couldn't believe what she is hearing; she had no idea that Naruto is her father after all this time. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother didn't tell her. Was it because he was afraid?

Kabuto noticed her expression, and told her," Awww, did you hear that, little girl? Your daddy is no one other than Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th hokage. You must be disappointed in your mommy right now, aren't you?"

Tsukiko just stared, thinking,' Why didn't Mommy tell me that my daddy is Naruto?'

Kabuto turned his head away from her when he saw two shadows, and he announced," Well you look at that, your parents are here."

Orochimaru did the same, and he smirked. "Sasuke, so good to see you and your lover. Did you come to pick up YOUR daughter?"

Naruto demanded," Let her go, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru laughed. "Never! This child not only has the blood of the Uchiha but has the power of the nine-tailed demon fox as well. The child will be perfect for my new body."

Sasuke declared, "I'm never letting you have my daughter! You don't know what kind of chaos her power will unleash! She needs to learn how to control it, or things will get out of hand. Besides, you remembered what happened the last time Naruto let out that power. do you?"

Orochimaru remembered what happened the last time he battled Naruto in his demon fox form. Naruto almost killed that snake with all that power he unleashed. Orochimaru turned to look at the two, and he said," I'll do my best to contain the power within this child. I don't care what happens as long as I could have a body that is powerful and has Uchiha blood."

Naruto and Sasuke started to become furious at his last statement. Tsukiko struggled more against the chains, creating a huge racket.

Orochimaru told her," Now now, child, you don't want to break Uncle Orochimaru's chains, do you?"

Tsukiko glowered up at him, and demanded," LET ME GO!"

"Never. You are to stay right where you are."

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Tsukiko struggled more, causing the chains to snap. Sasuke gasped when he saw what she just did. Tsukiko then stood on all fours, growling up at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked. "You think you're powerful enough to defeat me? You have no control over that kind of power."

"That's exactly what happens when you develop that power at the age of three." Naruto acknowledged. "You better watched out or things will get chaotic."

Orochimaru looked at him and then back at the little girl, who charged at him. Sasuke was about to interfere when Naruto held out his arm in front of him. Naruto told him," Sasuke, it's best if you stay out of this. Things are just about to get worse!"

Sasuke nodded and stood back, watching the scene unfold, feeling a sense of worry.

Tsukiko continued charging at Orochimaru, growling like a beast. She jumped at him and clawed at his face. Orochimaru grabbed the demon girl off his face and threw her. Tsukiko landed on all fours, skidding to a stop. Then red chakra started to surround her, giving her an almost fox-like appearance. A tail formed out of that chakra.

Sasuke asked Naruto," What's happening to her?"

Naruto watched in horror as his daughter is starting to turn into more of a demon fox. She reminded him more of himself when he used the Kyuubi's power. He experienced it many times in his life, but he learns to never give in to the Kyuubi's influence ever again. He explained to Sasuke," She's showing the nine-tailed fox's cloak."

"The nine-tailed fox's cloak?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I've experienced that before and let me say that it's not a pretty sight to see."

"What do we do? How do we stop it?"

"We need to stop it while there's only one tail. If we wait any longer, then things will soon go out of hand." Naruto explained. Then he digs into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper with a symbol on it and hands it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, looking down at that piece of paper.

"This is a seal that will help suppress the fox's chakra immediately."

"Okay. But how are we going to get close to her? I know that she's not going to think straight and attack whoever is close." Sasuke questioned his lover's plan.

Naruto explained," We need to find something to distract her with." Then he saw Tsukiko jumping at Orochimaru, biting at his arm. "That's done. Sasuke, it's best if you just stay back. I'll handle this."

Sasuke protested," Naruto, she's my daughter. I could handle her very well-"

"Sasuke, she's my daughter too! She has my power, therefore my responsibility." Naruto assured him. "Just trust me on this."

Sasuke nodded and watched his lover take steps towards their raging daughter. Tsukiko and Orochimaru are now standing opposite of each other. Tsukiko is growling while Orochimaru is standing there, smirking.

Orochimaru said," Quite impressive, little girl. But not enough to defeat me!"

Tsukiko growled and jumped at Orochimaru's face, scratching and beating the crap out of him, causing blood to splatter everywhere. She continued to beat the crap out of him until his body went limp. She got off of him and roared up to the sky in victory. Her perked up when she heard footsteps coming nearby, and she quickly turned to see Naruto heading towards her. She put herself in a defensive postion and growled at him.

Naruto held up his hand, saying," Easy, girl... you don't want to hurt me... It's me, Naruto...", as he aproached the three year old cautiously.

Tsukiko then started to relax a little, and Naruto took that as a chance to tame his daughter. He quickly placed the seal over his daughter's forehead, and the red chakra Tsukiko is producing vanished. Tsukiko was about to fall when Naruto came in and captured her in a hug. Tsukiko opened her blue eyes and looked around to see her mother, Kabuto, and Orochimaru's dead body.

She asked," What happened?"

Naruto explained," You went all demon fox-like on Orochimaru and Kabuto, and you somewhat killed one of them. Are you okay, Tsukiko?"

"I fine... Daddy..." Tsukiko responded, hugging her father.

Naruto blinked in surprise at her response. He thought,' Since when did she started calling me, Daddy? She never knew her father, unless...'

Kabuto stated," Isn't that sweet? Like father, like daughter. I knew there's something interesting about this child."

Naruto shouted," Cut the crap, Four-eyes! Sasuke and I are not going to let you take our daughter away. She may have been concieved from a love affair, but she has Uchiha blood and Uzumaki power."

"How touching... it's too bad you won't be alive when you see what I will do to your lover and your daughter." Kabuto declared, raising his glowing hand, preparing to attack. Before he would strike, he felt a sharp pain going through his back and he looked to see Sasuke behind him, stabbing him with a kunai.

Sasuke glared at him with his sharingan, and he said," Your days of hunting for me are over."

Kabuto smirked and coughed up blood as he entered the darkness. Sasuke pulled the kunai out of Kabuto's back, letting his body go limp. Sasuke went back to his lover and daughter, and hugged the both of them. Tsukiko felt happy that she finally has a family altogether; her mommy, her daddy, and herself. They pulled away from the hug and stood up.

Naruto said," Let's go home."

"Alright. All this fighting has really gotten me tired." Sasuke replied, picking up his daughter and raising her up on his hip.

Naruto stated," Geez how much chakra did you lose? As I could recall, you didn't do much fighting since I took away your position as shinobi."

"I only lost some because for one, I was carrying your child, and two, I spend the rest of my time raising Tsukiko." Sasuke explained. "Does that answer your question?"

Naruto chuckled as he led the two back to Konoha. When they got back to their village, they were greeted by a mob of villagers.

One man from the mob asked," Hokage, what are you doing with that traitor? The man who bought shame to us all!"

"Traitors like him don't deserve to live!" Another yelled.

The mob continued to scream and mock until Naruto yelled," SILENCE!"

The mob stopped screaming after Naruto shouted at them to shut up. Naruto said," That's better! Now, I'm off to confirm with the council that I found the guy who Sasuke had an affair with", walking through the crowd with Sasuke following.

The crowd soon followed the hokage to the platform, where they do executions to prisoners and traitors. Soon as they got there, Sasuke quickly ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by his arm, asking," Naruto, are you sure you want to do this? I know you've always dreamed of being hokage and having a child of your own, but do you really need to do this?"

Naruto answered," I need to do what I must to rid away those feelings I held for three years. Like you said before, Sas, you're not the only who was involved in the affair. It's my duty as hokage to admit my crime, and I must do this." Then he turned to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, when I'm gone, promise me that in the future you will think things throughly before you do them?"

Tsukiko nodded. "I promise, Da-" She got interrupted when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. Naruto smiled and placed a kiss on Tsukiko's forehead before freeing his arm from Sasuke's grasp. Naruto walked up the steps of the platform and turned to face everyone.

Sasuke watched as Naruto faced the crowd, waiting for everyone to listen to what he has to say. He thought,' I can't believe he's going to do this.'

Sakura made her way through the crowd to see what's going on, and she was shocked when she saw her old teammate standing on the platform with a look of pride. She knew what Naruto was going to do; confess his crime and turn himself in.

She muttered," Oh no..."

Hinata was sitting in her carriage with her father and looking out the window til she saw Naruto standing on the platform. She paniced and yelled at the driver," Stop the carriage!"

The driver stopped the carriage immediately after she yelled at him to do so. Hinata opened her door and quickly ran up to the crowd, with her father yelling," Hinata, get back in the carriage!"

Hinata ignored her father as she made her way through the crowd, not caring if she knocked over someone. When she made it over to where Sasuke stood, she asked him," Sasuke, what's going on?"

Sasuke looked at her and replied," Naruto is going to admit his crime and turn himself in. Do you know what they do to culprits who are involved in adultery?"

Hinata nodded, thinking about the punishments they do to people charged with adultery; either imprisonment or worse... execution. Hinata turned away for a moment, hiding her tears that she's shedding.

Naruto looked at everyone in the crowd, and he announced," People of the leaves, I have a big announcement. All of you have already heard of the affair that Sasuke Uchiha was involved in three years ago. Today, I found out who the culprit is..."

A man from the crowd yelled," WHO IS IT?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before looking up. "The culprit is... me."

The crowd gasped in shock and started whispering to each other, denying that their hokage would do something like this.

Naruto stated," I know what you're thinking, 'I don't believe it', 'how could he do something like this', or 'Why did he get involved with Sasuke Uchiha?' But look at the daughter Sasuke has. Did you notice the resemblence?" The crowd thought about Tsukiko for a moment and realized that she does resemble Naruto very much. "It's all true, I did have an affair with Sasuke, and had a child with him. I've been riddled with guilt for years and I think it's time I let it out. If anyone needs punishing, it's going to be me! This whole was my fault! I'm the one who dragged Sasuke into this mess. I'm the one who bedded and impregnated him while his husband was on a mission. I'm the one that needs to be punished, not him! Even if it's imprisonment or execution, I'll be willing to take whatever punishment you could throw at me. I knew I had this coming all along."

After he finished his speech, a group of ANBU cops surrounded him and held him down to the ground. Sasuke was about to intervene when two ANBU cops held him back by his arms, listening to him call out his name.

One cop held up a sword, saying," So it's true. You are the lover of Sasuke Uchiha AND the father of Tsukiko Uchiha. Well, it's about time you admit it!"

He raised his sword up high, raising the spirits of the crowd. They chanted," Kill... kill... kill..."

The ANBU cop mocked," Well, look at this. The crowd is waiting for the kill! Now prepare to... DIE!"

Right when he was about to stab Naruto with the sword, a loud voice called," HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Neji standing on the roof of a building close to the platform. He is looking at them with a serious look on his face.

Sasuke looked at his former soon-to-be-ex husband, and muttered," Neji..."

Neji shouted at the crowd," I'm ashamed of you... of all people."

"Stay out of this, Hyuga! This bastard here is found guilty for sleeping with your husband. Aren't you suppose to be angry?" A woman from the crowd shouted, causing everyone to shout as well.

Sasuke covered his daughter's ears with his hands, mumbling," Geez... language. Doesn't anyone notice that there's a child present here?"

Neji narrowed his eyes, and he stated," I would be angry, but I decided against it since Sasuke and I have been put under arranged marriage. But I must say that Sasuke was in love with Naruto, so that explains why he cheated on me in the first place. His daughter may be Naruto's child, but she was like my kid. I began to realize what my uncle should've done three years ago. Accept the child and raise her as our own. Here you are, wanting to kill our current hokage for his sin. I find it disgraceful. Unhand that man NOW!"

The ANBU cops released their hold on Naruto, allowing him to get up on his own.

Neji continued. "I know that Naruto is guilty about the affair, and I already found out long enough that it's him. I found out about it while I was keeping an eye on him. When I saw the cuts on his chest, I figured that he did this out of guilt. I thought about exposing him at first, but then I realized that this something I will regret later on. I already convinced the council that instead of killing Naruto, we should put him on probation." Then he turned to Naruto. "What do you think, Naruto? Are you willing to accept it? I'm letting you live on a whim. Do you agree?"

Naruto looked at Neji and nodded. "Yes, I accept."

Neji nodded back. "Then it's settled. Everyone, I declare that Naruto Uzumaki is found guilty and that Sasuke Uchiha should be free."

The crowd cheered after he said that. Neji jumped down from the roof and landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke asked," Neji, why would you do this? I thought you wanted to expose Naruto for his bad deeds."

"I did, but something changed my mind." Neji answered, looking at Tsukiko. "Whenever I think about it, all I could think about is your daughter."

Sasuke smirked as he says this. "So my cute daughter changed your mind, huh?"

Neji frowned. "Yes, she did."

OoOoOo

After the event that happened at the platform, Naruto was sent on probation for six months. Sasuke is now free from the case, and he can do whatever he wants. He still didn't get his shinobi position back, but he still made a living by doing paintings. The Hyuga clan finally agreed to break the marriage between Sasuke and Neji, which means Sasuke could marry whoever he wants. After months of probation, Naruto and Sasuke got married, and finally gave what Tsukiko wanted... a family. Naruto resumed his position as hokage and changed the laws a little. He offered Neji to be his personal advisor but Neji politely refused and decided to do what's best for his village and his clan. Tsukiko trained to become the best ninja there is, and finally got the her demon fox chakra under control with the help of Naruto.

OoOoOo

Twelve years later...

Tsukiko is walking on the streets, in her ninja outfit consisting of a blue sleeveless shirt, a pink apron-like skirt with shorts underneath, and black boots. Her hair has grown longer and is down to her waist. She wore her forehead protector like a headband, and also wore long fingerless gloves. She's been told by many people that she looks so much like her father, only with black hair.

"Tsukiko!" A voice called to her.

Tsukiko turned to see her parents' old friend, Hinata, running towards her. She flashed her huge smile and greeted," Hinata, what's up?"

Hinata stopped running, and she replied," Tsukiko, I have terrible news to tell you. Neji has already passed away", with sadness in her voice.

Tsukiko looked at her with shocked eyes. She started to feel sad about the loss of her old friend, Neji Hyuga. Neji died from cancer. He found out about this while he and his teammates were heading home after a mission complete. He noticed something was off with him when he suddenly saw his vision becoming blurry and collapsed in front of the gates. At the hospital, he found out that he had brain cancer. He fought cancer for ten years until his time is up. Tsukiko did often visit him while he was still in the hospital. The last time she talked to him was last night.

Tsukiko looked down and tried her hardest not to cry. Hinata looked at her with concern, and she told the raven," Before he died, he wanted me to give you this", handing Tsukiko and envelope.

Tsukiko took the envelope and tore it open, pulling out a piece of paper. She opened up the folded pice of paper and read it silently to herself, only to find out that it was a will. She looked at Hinata with shock, and asked," Did he really want me to keep all of this?"

Hinata smiled. "He wanted you to have all of his money as well as his estate."

"Why me? I'm not related to him and you know that."

Hinata shrugged. "I know. Since he didn't have any kids, you are the only option he had left. So he decided to place his inheritence on you because he trusts you and loves you as if you were his own child as well."

Tsukiko couldn't help but smile as well as tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her hand before hugging Hinata, who then hugged her in return. When Tsukiko released the Hyuga girl from her hug, she quickly ran off, yelling out a good bye. Hinata waved back as she watched the raven run at full speed.

At home, Sasuke was sitting in a chair, holding his newborn son. His son's name is Tao, and he is eight months old. He has Naruto's blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, like Sasuke's. Sasuke looked over at his eight year old son, Daisuke, who is playing with his action figures. He looks like the miniature version of Naruto, only he has coal eyes like Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled at his son as he watched him play with action figures.

Then he heard the door being slammed open and looked to find his daughter standing there in shock. Sasuke got up and asked," What's going on, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko answered," You're not going to believe this... Hinata told me that Neji passed away and left me with this", holding out a piece of paper.

Sasuke gently shifted his son into one arm and took the paper from her. When he read it, his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He stated," You are given the money as well as the Hyuga estate. But why?"

Tsukiko explained," I don't know but all I know is that Neji trusted me enough to keep all his treasures as well as his estate. He also seemed to think of me as if I were his own daughter."

Daisuke stopped his playing and went up to his older to sister. He hugged her leg and looked up at her with his coal eyes, saying," You're rich, Tsuki. When are we going to move out?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Daisuke, no one's moving out. We have to tell this to your father first."

Daisuke pouted. "Fine."

Tsukiko thought about all the things that happened when Neji was around. She remembered that the first time she saw him, he was attacking her mother, telling him that he found out who her father is. Three years later, he helped prevent her father from getting executed and finally cleared Sasuke's name. Everyday, he would come by and see her, asking her what she's been up to. Now he passed away and is probably up in heaven now.

Tsukiko gazed up at the ceiling, and she whispered," Thank you, Neji."

OoOoOo

A/N: Finally the last chapter, and I'm done with this story. Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you, guys, for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
